Of Emerald Green
by Olexia Engel
Summary: Deathly Hallows Oneshot. A desperate kiss between Snape and Harry takes place at the end of chapter 32, 'The Elder Wand'. SnapexHarry, mild yaoi.


**OF EMERALD GREEN, by Olexia Engel**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.

**Reviews:** Yes please!

**Pairing: **Snape/Harry

**Characters:** Severus Snape, Harry Potter

**Notes: **Romance, angst, yaoi, character death

**Time Scale:** 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows', chapter thirty-two.

**Summary: **A oneshot in which a desperate kiss between Snape and Harry takes place at the end of chapter thirty-two.

**Italics: **Copyright of J.K. Rowling, taken from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows', chapter 32: 'The Elder Wand', page 528.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_He did not know why he was doing it, why he was approaching the dying man: he did not know what he felt as he saw Snape's white face, and the fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak and looked down upon the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he tried to speak. Harry bent down over him; and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close._

"F-Forgive me, P-Potter," Snape gasped brokenly, his face contorted in unfathomable pain. "I f-failed your m-mother's wish; I could not s-save you from the D-Dark Lord's wrath."

Angered, Harry tried to pull away, but Snape's strength belied that of a dying man. So, instead, he grudgingly willed himself to listen to the constricted voice, which spoke such urgent, tender words.

"I c-could not k-keep you safe and w-well; c-could not protect you from the h-horrors of this world."

Harry tried to process the words that were falling from Snape's panting mouth, but their meanings became jumbled and lost in his confused mind, which seemed able to concentrate on only one thing: the man that he had despised for so many years now lay dying, helpless, at his knees. He knew that it was his turn to speak, but he simply could not conjure a suitable reply.

"Lily…" Snape said weakly, urging the boy to look at him again. "I-I'm sorry…"

Then, without warning, the man reached up and seized the boy's shoulders, pulling him down so quickly that Harry's glasses bumped painfully against Snape's face and their lips were mere centimetres apart. Driven by a sudden wave of guilt and heated desire, Snape grabbed the back of Harry's head and pushed it downwards, at the same time leaning up to plunder the boy's sweet, innocent mouth with a desperate, invading tongue.

Snape found solace in their forbidden, shameful kiss, and he groaned hungrily against Harry's tender lips. In that moment, he was able to exude all his pain and remorse onto the boy, as well as convey to Harry his hurt and rage, and love and lust.

But, it was a moment that ended as soon as it had begun, as Harry, horrified, managed to pull away.

With the kiss broken, the illusion shattered, and Snape immediately plummeted from heaven back to hell. The realisation of what he had just done hit him full-force, and he was instantly plagued with guilt and unspeakable self-loathing.

"F-forgive me, Lily," he sobbed despairingly, addressing a woman who wasn't there.

Harry simply stared at the man below him, mortified over what had just happened. He looked down at the bloody hands that were still clutching the front of his robes, and noticed that they had now grown lax – that it would be so easy for him to break away. But, something inexplicable and compelling made him stay there, frozen to the spot, something that was close to respect and reverence, and perhaps a kind of sorrowful compassion.

Snape gasped as his final breath drew near, and all his thoughts and emotions bubbled up inside him at once. A scorching fire exploded in the pit of his stomach, and soon it proliferated to torch every fibre of his being. He yelled out as he was swallowed by an immense, blistering heat, consumed by the fierce, merciless waves that pulsated through his failing body and savagely pierced his soul.

Desperate to fight against the clawing hands of death, Snape rapidly blinked his black eyes and clutched Harry's robes tightly. He didn't want to let go of the boy who knelt before him, did not want Harry's beatific image to join the darkness that was collecting at the corners of his eyes. He blinked frantically to stop the boy's face from swimming in and out of focus, and then stared intently until he was finally consumed by all; the hair of soot, the cheeks of snow, the lips of crimson and the eyes – Harry Potter's glassy, tear-filled eyes – of sparkling emerald green.

Unable to meet Snape's intense black gaze, Harry turned his head to the side and closed his eyes bitterly, overcome with such anguish and… pity.

A loud, broken cry then issued from Snape's dry rasping throat, and the teacher's body convulsed with great spasms of pain.

_"Look… at… me…" he whispered._

_The green eyes found the black, but after a second something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more._

**Owari**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please take the time to review; feedback is much appreciated.

OoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
